


my sunshine, my moonlight, my world, my love

by tycutiovevo



Category: Romeo And Juliet - Shakespeare
Genre: M/M, Modern AU, im so soft for these two im crying, oh this is the Good Gay Shit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-11
Updated: 2019-04-11
Packaged: 2020-01-11 07:12:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18425499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tycutiovevo/pseuds/tycutiovevo
Summary: tycutio stans come get y'all juicealso that title is dramatic i know but i am also dramatic and gay so.prompt for @ tveckling on tumblr: "who cares what they think"





	my sunshine, my moonlight, my world, my love

Sunlight streamed in through the half-cracked blinds, barely illuminating the room in a dreamy haze. The downy blankets on the bed stirred, and Tybalt’s eyes whispered open, his body still drowsy with sleep. He didn’t know what time it was (he didn’t care) or what day it was (also unimportant), but he was sure of one thing: Mercutio was asleep next to him, and Tybalt didn’t think he could look anymore beautiful. Sure, Tybalt thought that a lot, but watching Mercutio so peaceful beside him made his heart ache for something he didn’t quite understand yet. Mercutio’s face was blank of any emotion, perfectly still as he slept. Tybalt wanted more than anything to tuck back the loose strands of hair, to trace his fingers across the constellation of freckles across Mercutio’s face, to kiss him, but he didn’t dare move for fear of waking him up.

It seemed he wouldn’t need to. Mercutio blinked awake, eyelids fluttering for a moment before focusing on Tybalt’s face. “Hey, babe,” He mumbled, reaching out to run a hand through Tybalt’s hair. “What time is’t?”

Tybalt shook his head, not bothering to look at the clock. “Don’t know.”

“Don’t we need to get up?” Mercutio asked, rubbing his hand across his eyes. “We told everyone we’d meet them for breakfast.”

“Mm,” Tybalt grunted, smushing his face deeper into his pillow. “Don’t wanna get up. We can tell them we can’t come.”

Mercutio laughed softly, sitting up to lean on his elbow. He rubbed his thumb over Tybalt’s cheek, eyes holding something Tybalt couldn’t name. “You know we can’t do that. What will everyone think?”

“Who cares what about what they think,” Tybalt growled without any heat, leaning into Mercutio’s touch. “Wanna stay here ‘n sleep.”

Mercutio let out another breathy laugh, his smile a perfect curve across his face. “You’ll be disappointing Juliet, you know. How will you face your baby cousin ever again?”

Tybalt groaned. Why wouldn’t Mercutio just let him be petulant and the two of them could stay in bed for just a bit longer? When did Mercutio become the voice of reason, especially first thing in the morning? “Fine,” Tybalt said, sitting up and rubbing his eyes with his fist.

Mercutio gave him a sweet smile before leaning in close. Tybalt met him halfway, tucking a hand into his hair and pulling him into a kiss. Tybalt pulled away a moment later, faking disgust. “Morning breath.”

Mercutio gasped. “You little shit,” he said, picking up his pillow to smack Tybalt with it. 

Tybalt lifted his arms to protect his face, laughing. Mercutio hit him with the pillow, but there wasn’t any real force behind it. He was grinning, eyes curved into crescents with amusement. Tybalt reached for his pillow to retaliate, but Mercutio lunged at him, pushing him back down into the bed. 

“Try again, dear prince,” Mercutio said, pinning Tybalt under him. 

“You got me,” Tybalt smiled, gazing up at Mercutio fondly. He wondered how he ended up being so lucky. “I give up.”

Mercutio relaxed his grip, sitting back on his heels. “I’m glad you see things my way,” He grinned, triumphant. “You still owe me an apology.”

Tybalt sat up, meeting Mercutio’s eyes. “Will you accept a kiss? I won’t complain this time.” He smiled, absolutely enamored.

Mercutio seemed to consider this. “I’ll allow it,” He said, wrapping his arms around Tybalt’s neck. 

Tybalt wasted no time in kissing Mercutio, soft and slow and sweet. How he’d managed to fall so deeply in love, he’d never understand, but he could guess that he would keep falling in love with him everyday. 

He hoped he’d never have to live in a world without Mercutio in it.

**Author's Note:**

> come cry with me about my favorite boys on tumblr.


End file.
